Interference is a major obstacle in implementing high-performance wireless communication networks. To circumvent this obstacle, one prior-art method uses interference alignment and cancellation (IAC). That method maximizes dimensions of a desired signal, also known as degrees of freedom (DoF), by confining interference signals into a smaller subspace via intelligent transmit precoder design. However, it is well-known that the DoF-maximizing precoder design is not unique. Furthermore, precoders with the same maximum achievable DoF can result in different data rates.
Other methods design an optimal transmit precoder that maximizes the DoF and an achievable data rate based on closed-form interference alignment or iterative distributed interference alignment. However, those methods were developed for either single-input single-output (SISO) networks or three-user multi-input multi-output (MIMO) networks. Thus, those methods are not applicable to general MIMO wireless networks with an arbitrary number of users (transceivers or mobile stations), e.g., greater than three.